Maybe Tomorrow I'll Try to Stand
by Bren99
Summary: Everything should feel right again, no baby, no obstacles in her way, but nothing, nothing feels right anymore. A Quinn centered Fic..
1. Chapter 1

Things are suppose to be _normal_ now.

Things are _suppose_ to be normal now.

Things are _not _normal now.

Quinn takes a deep breath as she stares at her house. It's suppose to be her home, her mother is at the door, standing, waiting, smiling, but it still doesn't feel like home.

"Quinn dear, are you going to come inside?"

She hears her mother, picks up her bags and nods slowly as she walks toward the door. Everything should feel right again, no baby, no obstacles in her way, but _nothing_, nothing feels right anymore.

* * *

She walks in her bedroom and sits down her bags. She has no clothes, nothing that actually fits. Everything is too small, or too big, and she honestly doesn't care. She's a former Cheerio, getting in shape won't be a problem, but she's not sure she wants to be a size zero again. She's not sure of anything anymore.

She has stretch marks and no baby, out of control hormones and no child. Her body will never be the same, and her Beth will never be hers to hold again. She did this, and she doesn't regret it, but it doesn't mean she understands.

"Quinn, would you like to order out tonight? Your choice." Her mother calls. She wants to go back to Mercedes' house, it felt safe, felt like a home, but she can't. Her mother begged for a second chance, and she's allowed it. She's still a child herself, and deep down she wants her mother. Still, it hurts, everything that has happened hurts.

She walks quietly into the kitchen and stares at her mother. "Can we just have bacon and eggs," she asks in a soft voice. "I really want bacon and eggs."

"Quinn, what kind of…" Her mother begins, but stops short of finishing the sentence. "Breakfast for dinner is a nice idea darling."

"I'll be in my room. Call me when it's ready," she speaks with a nod as she turns and leaves her mother with her mouth slightly gapped.

Nothing will ever be the same again.

* * *

She gets a relationship request on Facebook from Puck, and has to refresh the page twice to make sure she's looking at it right. She doesn't confirm it, but she doesn't ignore it either. Instead, she just stares at it, trying to understand what it all means. She really isn't sure how she feels about Puck, but she knows it's apparently not the same as he feels about her. When she finally logs out of her Facebook she texts him and tells him they need to talk. This isn't a conversation she's prepared for, but that seems to be the theme of her life lately.

When she meets Puck at the football field, he's all smiles and she really hates it.

"Finn said Shelby is on Berry's Facebook! She has pictures up of Beth and Berry is gonna let us see them…"

"Puck, stop."

"Stop? Huh? Dude, you ever gonna accept the whole relationship status thing? Seriously, it almost hurts the ego."

She closes her eyes and looks away. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't do this," she speaks. "Any of it."

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about Beth yet.."

His tone is almost soft, very not Puck like, and it makes her squirm a little from her seat on the bleachers. "Beth isn't ours. She's gone, just let her be gone already," she speaks firmly. "I'm just done with it all okay?"

"You done with me too Q?" He asks in an icy tone.

"Didn't realize we had ever started," she speaks harshly.

He glares at her as he stands to her feet and she forces herself to stare straight ahead. She can't look at him, look at his eyes, the ones that look like _Beth's,_ can't kiss him and not think about_ that_ night. She can't, just can't, and she won't.

"You said you loved me," he mutters staring down at the ground.

"No," she speaks directly. "I asked you if you loved me."

"Yeah, but dude, why would you do that if…"

"Maybe I just wanted to hear it from someone," she speaks staring him in the eyes. "Seriously, it was nice to see you have an actual heart in there," she forces with a tight smile. This is the part she knows will send him over the edge. This is the part she's been dreading since she sat down.

"Can't believe I screwed over Finn for the likes of you," he states giving her one final glare before he walks off. When he stops to look back one final time, she makes sure to look away.

The next day when she sees Puck and Rachel huddled up together by Rachel's locker staring at her iPhone and grinning like idiots she doesn't bother to question why. She just has to swallow the lump in her throat and will herself to walk away, before she's tempted to stop and look at the images on the phone herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Her mother wakes her up Sunday morning and asks her to go to church with her. She sits up in the bed, stares at her and lets out a sigh. "I'm not going."

"Quinn, it's been so long since you've been…"

"Because you kicked me out when I became an embarrassment to you," she bites before she can stop herself. Her mother's eyes widen and she lets out a defeated breath.

"Oh Quinny, I am so sorry for all of that…"

"I'm not going to church today mother," she speaks. "Maybe all the glares and whispers don't bother you, but I'll pass."

Her mother looks stunned, hurt, but she recovers quickly, and Quinn thinks maybe she's had practice over the last few months. Between a pregnant teenager and a cheating husband, she knows her mother has had to endure a lot of gossip.

"You used to enjoy your time with the youth group so much…."

"I used to enjoy a lot of things that I don't anymore," she shrugs. "Look," she states finally, "I'm not saying I'm not ever going back, just not today okay?"

Her mother gives her a nod and sighs and she turns and walks out of the room. She falls back in the bed and closes her eyes. She remembers when she was a leader. When she would walk into church or school all the other girls would fall in line with her. She was everything they all wanted to be, and then she tossed it all out the window for one night with Puck. Now, no one walks behind her or beside her anymore. She doesn't get to lead, because she's lost her power, lost everything that made her feel superior to everyone else.

Her phone buzzes on her nightstand and she groans as she reaches across to pick it up. When she sees it's a text from Mercedes she smiles gently.

_Kurt wants to kidnap u for a little retail therapy, u game?_

_So game! _She sends back with a smiley face as she finally climbs out of her bed and stretches.

_Girl, u sure? He just called u his livin' Barbie doll. Said he's gonna dress ya to the nines. _

She giggles at the message and her heart feels a little lighter for some reason. These are not the friends she would have had nine months ago. She laughed at them, belittled them, and now, she's allowing them to help her buy new clothes. This is her new life, the one that she forced upon herself, and maybe, just maybe it won't be so bad. _Tell Kurt I'm at his mercy. _

* * *

The next day when she goes to glee club she finds Rachel and Finn already there. Finn is looking at Rachel all dopey like, and she's smiling up at him with these huge eyes, and it annoys Quinn more than it should. She watches from the door as he kisses Rachel's forehead sweetly, and takes her hand in his gently.

"Adorable," she drawls out as the two look up at her stunned.

"I'm sorry Quinn, we didn't realize anyone was here yet," Rachel begins.

"Yeah we were uh, just…"

"Undressing each other with your eyes?" Quinn finishes for Finn. "I'm sure there will be plenty time for that later…" Quinn speaks rolling her eyes.

"Lay off of em' Fabray," she hears Puck speaks behind her. "Your just jealous Berry finally hooked her man," he adds as he stalks past her. He walks over and sits in front of Finn, who looks both confused and stunned, but just smiles when Puck nods up at him.

"Hey Berry, those pics you sent me last night?" Pucks speaks looking up at Rachel. "Freakin' awesome."

"I'm glad you liked them Noah. I wasn't sure if I should send them or not, but Finn assured me you would appreciate them."

"Dude, thanks," Puck nods up at Finn. "My Mom was digging the one with the pink bow."

Quinn feels her chest tighten and for a moment, she just wants to run out of the room. How can she ever find herself again if the reminders are always there? Photos of her daughter traveling amongst the glee club, images of a baby that looks like a mix of her and Puck, and she's the only one that can't bear to look at them. She knows that Puck never wanted to give up Beth, but she did, she needed to, had to, for _all_ of them and she just wants to move on.

She feels a hand rest on her shoulder and she jumps suddenly. When she looks up she sees Kurt standing beside her. "Movie night at my place tomorrow," he speaks with a smile. "Mercedes has agreed, so I expect the same from you," he tells her.

"Just the three of us?"

"Yes. Finn will be out with young Babs over there," he says rolling his eyes. Besides, our parents decided best to give him a bedroom upstairs. Apparently, they thought it would relieve all of the friction in our new happy family."

"Who is picking the movies?" She asks.

"The general rule is that each one of us will select a movie of our choice. So I'm asking you Quinn, please take my tastes into consideration with you make your selection."

Quinn starts to laugh, until she sees the serious look on Kurt's face. "I will most definitely keep you in mind," she nods, as a smile finally finds it's way to Kurt's face.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

The night she finally sees her dad again is a complete accident. She's at home alone, because her mother is at some woman's meeting at church, when she hears the doorknob turning. When she looks out the window, she sees her father trying his keys. She rolls her eyes, as she walks over to the door and opens it at once.

Her father looks at her with wide eyes as she crossing her arms across her chest and glares at him. "Mom changed the locks," she speaks bluntly.

"Quinn, you're…home," he stammers.

"I've been home," she speaks.

"Oh, I didn't realize…." He begins.

"Of course not, you've been busy," she speaks staring up at him.

She's no longer his little girl, no longer the center of his world, and he'll never be her hero again. Her heart hurts as she stares up at him, and realizes he's a stranger to her now.

"Quinn, I don't know what your mother has told you but…."

"But what?" She asks. "You didn't cheat on her? You weren't a complete hypocrite when you tossed me out on the street?"

"I can explain everything."

"Like you let me explain?" She questions her voice quivering. "I was your princess, daddy's little girl, I thought you loved me, I thought, I _believed_ you would always be there for me. I gave my child up because I knew it was best for her, because I loved her enough to do what was right! You kicked me out because I was ruining your perfect image!"

"I made a mistake," he begins dropping his head.

"No," Quinn spoke shaking her head, "I made a mistake! I did something stupid, and I needed my daddy, I needed you to hold me and tell me it was okay, and you _didn't_!" She speaks sucking in a deep breath. "You should go," she adds coldly. "Mom will be home soon, and you're no longer welcome here."

"I just, I needed to get a few things…" He speaks in a hush tone.

"We will have them sent to you," Quinn speaks as she starts to close the door. "Oh and dad, in case you even care, your granddaughter's name is Beth, and she went to a wonderful home."

She slams the door with a thud and swallows hard as she slides down and sits up against the door. Closing her eyes, she feels warm tears form in her eyes, and for the first time since she said goodbye to Beth, Quinn lets herself cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer begins and Quinn finds herself splitting her time between Mercedes' house and Kurt's. It's all new to her, these people that have invaded her life. Sometimes when she's actually home, Brittany will come over, either with Santana or alone, and they'll laugh and gossip and it almost feels like old times. Still, when she's at Kurt's hanging out in his basement far away from the rest of the world, she almost feels solid again.

"I thought you said you had Doritos, Hummel," Mercedes speaks just as Kurt flips on the movie he has informed them that they will be watching.

"I guess I left them upstairs," he shrugs.

"I'll go get them," Quinn offers standing to her feet. "Is there Diet Pepsi up there too?" She asks.

"I'm sure there is," Kurt nods. "Forgive me for not bringing every single item you ladies asked for downstairs."

"Do we need your attitude?" Mercedes asks Kurt causing Quinn to chuckle.

She heads up to the kitchen feeling good about the day. She thinks the summer will be good for her, hopes it will help her repair herself before school starts back. Walking into the kitchen, she hears noise coming from the den. She peers into the room from the kitchen and can see Finn and Rachel cozy on the couch.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" Finn asks with a bright smile.

"I believe you have, but I enjoy hearing it each and every time," Rachel speaks back as she kisses Finn.

Quinn starts to roll her eyes, but then she stops, watching the pair. It's not forced, or fake, it's just the two of them together, and it's real. For the first time, she realizes that whatever it is Finn feels for Rachel, it's serious.

"It's awesome just being able to say it," Finn laughs. "I've thought it like a lot or whatever, and this is dorky but I even practiced saying it in the mirror, so when I finally did, it wasn't like I planned, but now, now I can say it whenever I want."

"Finn, I think you are amazing," Rachel smiles. "I love you too, and I've also practiced saying the words in front of a mirror, so I don't think you are a dork at all."

At this Quinn finally rolls her eyes, because seriously, they are _both_ major dorks in her eyes. She starts to grab the Doritos off the counter when she hears a buzzing beside them. Looking down she sees Rachel's phone, and glances down at the screen. She knows she shouldn't, tells herself that it's wrong, but when she sees that it's a message from Puck, she can't help but read it. _Thanks 4 last nite Berry. Our talk helped. 4 a crazy chick u ain't all bad._

Something rises up in her, envy, anger, she's not sure really, but it makes her dislike Rachel all over again. She wants someone, anyone to explain to her why Rachel Berry suddenly as the attention of both Puck and Finn. She grabs the Doritos in her hand and lets out a loud sigh. She hears shuffling in the other room, and frowns when she sees Finn and Rachel untangling themselves from each other to look at over from the couch.

"Oh hello Quinn!" Rachel speaks smoothing her shirt down. "Are you spending the day with Kurt?"

"Yeah Berry," she nods. Finn just stares at her blankly and she shakes her head as she looks back down at Rachel's phone and smiles. "Hey Rachel," she speaks sweetly, "You have a text from Puck," she begins.

"Puck?" Finn asks looking at Rachel.

"Yeah," Quinn nods. "He said he enjoyed last night," she smirks as she turns around without another word and heads back downstairs laughing as Rachel stammers out an explanation for the night before.

* * *

Quinn and her mother live together, they share meals together, and some nights they even watch television together, but they don't talk. Quinn just doesn't think it's a good idea. There are a lot of things she wants to say, but she knows it won't end well. So she tries, tries to ignore everything her mother has done to her, tries to act like she isn't hurt, and angry, and tries to put her old mask on and pretend to be the girl she once was.

"We should invite the Jones family over one night Quinn," her mother smiles one night while they are eating. "Thank them for being such wonderful people to you."

"For letting me live with them you mean?" Quinn questions taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Well yes, that is what I mean," her mother smiles nervously.

"Oh okay," Quinn nods. "Then we should invite Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Puckerman over as well," Quinn adds before she can stop herself. "They also took me in when you kicked me out."

"Quinn…"

"And Brittany's parents offered as well, but I declined the offer," she follows. "Also, Mike's sister was able to get me a discount on maternity clothes at the store she manages, we should invite her too. Oh, and Santana's mother sat in a bathroom with me all night once, holding my hair while I puked and washing my face with cold water. Apparently there are a lot of good people in the world, good, nonjudgmental people who understand that sometimes people aren't perfect and make mistakes."

Her mother's face is white when she finishes, and she knows hers is red. Still, she isn't going to take any of it back, not when she's finally had the courage to speak her mind.

"Quinny, I thought we had moved past this…"

"No mom, we've just been ignoring it, kind of like you ignored me the whole time I was pregnant and living with one person after another."

Her mom drops her head had lets out a pained sigh, "I am truly sorry for all of that Quinn."

"Right," she scoffs. "Lets be real mom, if you had never found out about dad cheating, you would have never allowed me back in your house. You were alone, and you couldn't deal with it, so you came chasing after me!"

"That's not true; I missed you terribly while you were gone! I just wasn't strong enough to stand up to your father! I've never been as strong as you Quinny! But I love you, and I know that I was a horrible mother to you. I'm just begging you to try to forgive me, please sweetheart, give me a second chance."

Her mother is crying, and tears are falling down her own face, and suddenly she realizes that a few hours with Puck wasn't the only thing that got them here. Still, she believes her mother is trying, and she knows they need each other right now. "I'm trying," she whispers. "I'm trying."

* * *

Quinn goes with her mom to the spa a few days later. It's actually relaxing and she thinks maybe things are going to be okay. Once she gets home all she wants to do is curl up on her bed and check her Facebook before going to sleep. She doesn't expect to see the whole glee club having some sort of weird glee meeting on Facebook. It all starts with Rachel's status. _**Rachel Berry**__ is missing glee club a little more each day…. _

She instantly sees that '**Finn Hudson**, **Mercedes Jones**, and **3 others** like this.' That isn't he part that shocks her. It's the comments underneath that actually take her by surprise.

**Finn Hudson** me too baby!

**Mercedes Jones** I actually miss it too Rach…

**Noah Puckerman** dude other than those sucky songs Shue forces down our throats the whole glee thing ain't half bad I guess…

**Will Schuester **Puck, you do realize I am friends with Rachel on Facebook and can read your comments?

**Mike Chang **Man! I'm missing the dancing like crazy!

**Noah Puckerman** Uh yeah Mr. Shue, what's your point?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Artie and I were talking about glee last nite! We miss it too!

**Rachel Berry** I am so excited to see that everyone is missing glee as much as I am. Perhaps we could all get together one night and have a glee club reunion of sorts.

**Kurt Hummel **that actually doesn't sound like a horrible idea Rachel.

She stares at the posts with her mouth slightly hanging open until she realizes there is a tiny part of her that actually misses glee. She wonders what these people have done to her because this just isn't normal. Still, when she sees that even Santana has agreed to a one-night jam session she sighs as she types in her own response.

**Quinn Fabray** well fine! If everyone else is in, then I guess I am too… But I want lead in at least one song Berry!

She smiles to herself as she grabs her phone and starts to text Mercedes. These people, like it or not are part of her world now. Even when they annoy her, she has to admit they have been better to her than her own family. She can't help but think they all must have pretty awesome parents, because they are all way too nice. She watches as her Facebook refreshes and sees a new comment from Rachel.

**Rachel Berry** Quinn, I can assure you that we will all have a chance to shine. I would never want anyone to feel left out, as I have known that feeling many times in my life. I will let each of you know a time and place for our get together! It should be a wonderful experience for us all!

She rolls her eyes at the comment and sighs. Yeah, even when they annoy her, they are still part of her world.


	4. Chapter 4

She hangs out at Brittany's house a day after the Glee jam session. Brittany is still pumped that Rachel allowed her to sing a solo and suddenly thinks Rachel Berry is the greatest person ever. Quinn is tempted to beat her head into the wall at the mere thought of another person going gaga over Berry.

"Rachel thinks I should try out for _So You Think You Can Dance_," Brittany smiles. "I really should," she adds. "Because I am pretty awesome."

"Yeah Britt you are," Quinn smiles.

"I like singing!" Brittany suddenly adds. "I'm good at that too!"

"Yes Brittany, you are multi-talented. It's great, really," Quinn sighs.

"No, I'm double talented, I only have two talents," she begins and then stops, "Wait, no I do have one more…" She grins.

Quinn rolls her eyes at her and then smiles, "Are you still doing your November birthday in July this year?"

"Of course," Brittany chirps. "You can't have a pool party in November!"

"You could just have a regular pool party Britt," Quinn smiles. "And then you could have a real birthday party on your actual birthday."

"But I want my cake and balloons and presents by the pool!" Brittany pouts.

Quinn just nods her head and flips through her magazine. Brittany has been having her fake birthday party in July for as long as she can remember. No one has ever questioned it because she's Brittany and trying to understand her logic is almost painful.

"Are you having a big party this year?"

"I think so," she smiles. "This year I get to invite the Glee Club too! I think I might like them all now," she adds.

"Yeah, I like most of them too."

"San does too, but she won't admit it," Brittany speaks. "She even likes Rachel sometimes I think. That's why she won't tell her the secret."

"The secret?" Quinn asks.

Brittany bobs her head up and down and then smiles, "I want a pet goat."

"What?"

"I want to name it Sunshine Happy Flowers."

"No Britt, what's the secret?"

"Oh," Brittany smiles, "It's the one Santana won't tell Rachel even though San says Rachel is stupid for not knowing the secret. She says everyone is stupid for not knowing the secret 'cause it's not much of a secret anyway. What would you name pet goat Q?"

Quinn just stares at her friend and lets out a groan. She wonders if she should have a talk with Santana about secrets, but then she thinks maybe she's getting too involved in all things Berry. So instead, she goes back to her magazine just as Brittany squeals out something about how a pet pig would look cute wearing green. She doesn't question it, she doesn't even bother asking, she just smiles over at Brittany and nods.

"Lets go see a movie tonight Britt."

"K! But not one that has tomatoes in it, they scare me a little."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," she nods trying to bite back her smile and for the first time in a really long time, she actually feels like a teenager again, and yeah, it actually feels kinda nice.

* * *

Sometimes Quinn feels like she sees babies everywhere. She doesn't like it, because they remind her of Beth. They make her wonder what Beth looks like now, if her hair is getting longer, if her eyes still look like Pucks, and if she has her smile. It sucks really, because she really thought she could move on from this. She knows her friends have all saw pictures, she knows because they are all friends with Shelby on Facebook. The whole Glee Club is watching her little girl grow up, and she refuses to be part of it.

It was an open adoption, Puck insisted, so it wouldn't be wrong of her to be some part of Beth's life. Still, she can't bring herself to do it. Puck wanted the open adoption not her, it just doesn't seem fair that everyone else is watching her child grow up.

She's running in the park one day with Kurt when it finally happens, her worst fear comes true. The images in front of her are too familiar, and at the first sight of them she stops in her tracks and stares. Her breath hitches in her throat as Kurt puts a hand on her shoulder and looks straight ahead with her. She sees Shelby standing by a tree with Beth, but she isn't alone, Puck, Rachel and Finn are there too, hovering over the baby she gave birth to.

"Oh Q," Kurt breathes out.

She just stares, can't stop staring really at her daughter. They are far away, but she can still see the hair, darker now as Puck takes the tiny baby in his arms. She feels her heart pounding out of her chest as she grips her fists together. He doesn't look nervous, he just takes the baby carefully and smiles down at her like he's been holding babies for years. When Puck takes Beth's bottle, she watches as he feeds the baby carefully, so naturally perfect almost. He's good with her, good in a way Quinn didn't expect and it makes her ache even more.

"Let's go," she speaks to Kurt.

"Would you like to go see her?" He asks carefully.

"No." She speaks still not able to look away. "Let's get out of here."

"But Quinn…."

"Now."

Rachel is smoothing Beth's hair and Finn is just watching with a smile on his face, and all Quinn can think is that it's not fair. It's not fair that Puck is holding their daughter, it's not fair that Rachel gets to be Beth's kind of, sort of sister, and it's not fair that Finn still gets to be part of Beth's life when she's not even his child. They _all_ gave her up, gave her away, but she's right there within reach, and all Quinn wants to do is run the other way.

"She's beautiful," Kurt offers taking her hand.

"She's not mine," she manages forcing herself to turn away. "We do not talk about this, ever," she adds.

"Of course," Kurt just nods.

She takes a deep breath out lets it out, "I have another mile in me. Let's go," she says willing herself to run in the other direction.

She runs hard, Kurt following behind her as she tries to force the images out of her head. They won't leave, Beth won't leave. Her tiny hands, her little face, they are in her brain now, and this time she doesn't think she will be able to make them go away. So she runs harder, trying to out run the tears until finally she can't run any longer. She falls to her knees with a thud, hands shaking as they hit the wet grass, and she lets out a tiny whimper. Kurt sits down beside her and as she falls over in his arms, she cries, for everything she's lost, everything she's given away, Quinn cries for all the things she'll never get back.

* * *

She stays in her bedroom for four days, refusing to leave the house at all. When she sleeps she dreams of a little girl with brown eyes and her smile, she dreams of Puck dancing with the little girl, singing to her as he tucks her in, and she wakes up in a panic. It's not until she starts dreaming of Puck and Rachel tucking the little girl in together while Finn watches that she decides sleep just isn't for her anymore.

She still doesn't regret giving up Beth, because she knows it's the right thing. Before though, she had all these images in her head of Puck trying to raise a baby and failing. She imagined him dropping her, or just being stupid, and it made things easier. Now though, after seeing him hold Beth, seeing the smile on his face, it just makes it harder somehow.

She spends way too much time on Facebook all but stalking Puck, Rachel and Finn's pages. It's not healthy she realizes this, but as she watches some weird friendship take place Rachel and Puck, one that Finn seems to actually approve of, she finds herself disliking Rachel even more.

It's not until Mercedes and Kurt bound into her bedroom one day that she's forced to actually deal with her issues. She's on Facebook again when it happens, when they open her bedroom door and just walk in. She stares up at them as Mercedes crosses her arms and looks at her.

"So you are alive, good to know," she begins. "The whole ignoring my texts and calls thing make me wonder."

"I've just been dealing with something…" Quinn begins.

"Yes, and when you are dealing with issues in your life you need a support system around you," Kurt smiles. "That would be us."

"I needed time…"

"Time to stalk Puck online?" Mercedes asks pointing at Puck's Facebook page. "Girl, I thought you said you didn't want him?"

"I don't," she frowns. "Did you know he's friends with Berry now?" She asks. "Like really friends? Out in the open friends?"

"Yes," Kurt nods. "And if Rachel's boyfriend can accept that very strange situation, I would think you should be able to as well."

"Whatever, it's just weird."

"But you dumped him," Mercedes points out.

"I had my reasons for that."

'Yes, and you've never actually shared those reasons with us," Kurt speaks. "Although I must admit, I do believe I have most of them figured out."

"I didn't want him," Quinn shrugs. "That was my reason."

"But you do want to cyber stalk him, and obsess over his friendship with Rachel?" Kurt asks.

"I just don't get what everyone sees in her," she stammers. "She's Rachel Berry!"

"Yeah well, you being all locked up in this room? It's not working anymore," Mercedes speaks changing the subject, "You're Quinn Fabray, start acting like her."

Quinn lets out a sigh, "I just, something happened…"

"It's okay," Kurt speaks. "She knows," he says looking at Mercedes. "She threatened to shred my favorite scarf if I didn't tell her what was going on with you. I'm sorry princess, I love you, but that scarf, it owns my heart."

"Look, your whole situation sucks," Mercedes speaks. "Seriously, I won't even pretend to get it, but it's time for you to snap out of this funk and take your life back."

"I was," Quinn speaks honestly, "Until I saw her, I wasn't ready for that," she frowns. "Stupid Puck, why can't he just let her go?"

"Q, it was an open adoption, he didn't even want to give her up, you really think he is just going to let it go?" Mercedes asks.

"It would just be easier…"

"For you maybe," Mercedes nods. "Not for him. You two gotta deal your own way."

"He took Rachel and Finn with him!" Quinn huffs.

"Shelby is Rachel's bio-mom. Girl you knew this with you allowed the woman to adopt Beth!"

"I thought she was done with Rachel!"

"You really thought it'd be that simple? Face facts Q, Rachel is going to be in Beth's life if she has any kind of relationship with her mother, and Puck? He'll take whatever bone Shelby tosses at him. Pictures, visits, whatever, and you, you're just going to have to accept that. Now get up, stop the pity party and deal with it!" Mercedes speaks but there is a softness in her voice that lets Quinn know that she is only trying to help.

"Mercedes is right, the Quinn Fabray I know and adore doesn't sit around feeling sorry for herself. She is a born leader that knows how to take charge of her own life."

Quinn smiles at her friends and shuts her laptop down, "You two are good for me," she nods.

"Of course we are, we're fabulous," Kurt speaks knowingly.

"I just have no idea where to start.." Quinn admits standing to her feet.

Mercedes and Kurt give each other a knowing look and smirk as they turn back to look at her.

"We do." Mercedes nods.

"You have a date this weekend with Mike Chang, which means….." Kurt starts but Quinn throws her hand up to stop him.

"Wait, what? Mike?"

"Yes, Mike was at my house the other day hanging out with Finn when he mentioned that he thought you were hot. Finn, told him to go for it, and I assured him I could make it happen. So, you will be going out with him this weekend."

"Do I get a say in this?" Quinn asks.

"No." Mercedes and Kurt answer in unison.

"But…."

"You, Mike, this weekend," Mercedes orders. "Now get dressed, we're going shopping."

Quinn feels her mouth gap open as she stares at her two best friends. She doesn't know why but she smiles a little and just nods. A real date, with a boy that is cute and has amazingly hot dance moves, yeah, she thinks maybe she can handle that.


End file.
